


Какая прекрасная свадьба

by marianna_night



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Weddings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianna_night/pseuds/marianna_night
Summary: Джо приглашает Патрика на свадьбу Даллона и Бризи, потому что у Патрика нет друзей. Патрик получает больше, чем рассчитывал.





	Какая прекрасная свадьба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What a Beautiful Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022870) by [sunshinefemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinefemme/pseuds/sunshinefemme). 



Патрик не уверен, как он согласился пойти на свадьбу людей, которых никогда не встречал. Он даже Джо знает не так хорошо — тот просто часто приходит в магазин Патрика и читает книги, не покупая их. Но Джо знает Патрика достаточно хорошо, чтобы воспользоваться его слабостью к обещанию халявного торта.

\- Так на чью свадьбу мы идем? - спрашивает Патрик, поправляя галстук на переднем сидении машины Джо.

\- Даллона и Бризи Уикс, - отвечает Джо.

\- _Бризи_?

Джо пожимает плечами.

\- Они клевые… для мормонов. Просто я думаю, что тебе надо выбраться и пообщаться с людьми. Ты хоть когда-нибудь выходишь из Бордерс?

\- Я хожу… в разные места, - краснеет Патрик. _"Типа супермаркета. Это же считается?"_ \- И потом, ты не ходишь со мной круглые сутки. Ты не знаешь, куда я хожу. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.

Джо издает смешок.

\- Ты просто выглядишь так, будто тебе нужен больше, чем один друг.

Они подъезжают к шикарному старому имению, и Патрик моментально впечатлен.

\- Церемония и застолье на самом деле на улице, но они проводят экскурсии по дому, - объясняет Джо. - Это историческое место.

\- Клево, - отзывается Патрик.

Под деревьями собрались люди с напитками и закусками, там же установлен тент для застолья, а у самого большого дерева — стулья, предположительно для церемонии. Кучерявый парень исполняет акустические каверы песен Битлз на другом конце поляны. Это, вероятно, самая живописная свадьба, на которой бывал Патрик.

\- Я пойду посмотрю, здесь ли Энди. Ты иди… пообщайся или что-нибудь такое. Я приду тебе на помощь, если понадобится.

С этими словами Джо бросил его посреди моря незнакомцев. Патрик идет к столу с напитками за бутылкой воды, чтобы просто занять себя чем-нибудь.

\- Ты выглядишь несколько одиноко, - говорит женщина средних лет слева от него. Да уж, спрятался, называется.

\- О, эм, здравствуйте, - неловко говорит Патрик.

\- Ты друг Даллона? Я мать Бризи, Марта.

\- О, приятно познакомиться, - на автомате говорит Патрик, пожимая ее руку. - Патрик. На самом деле, эм, я никого здесь не знаю, кроме Джо. Полагаю, я его пара? - он вспоминает про мормонов и торопливо добавляет: - Дружеская пара, во всяком случае.

\- О, я удивлена, что ты не знаком с Питом, - говорит Марта. - Он — душа компании. Пойдем, я вас представлю.

\- Нет, не стоит, - начинает Патрик, но она обрывает его и ведет к большой группе людей его возраста.

\- Пит, этот молодой человек — друг Джо. Покажешь ему тут все? Его зовут Патрик.

Внезапно Марты и след простыл, Патрик окружен и этот парень перед ним… о, черт. У него блестящие карие глаза и растапливающая сердца улыбка, и Патрик _потерян_. Его мозг вбирает в себя каждый дюйм этого парня без разрешения Патрика, глаза сканируют серый жилет, выглядывающие из-под закатанных красных рукавов татуировки, невероятно узкие джинсы.

Только через минуту он осознаёт, что этот парень — Пит — протягивает ему руку.

\- Ты в порядке, приятель? - спрашивает Пит, и Патрика охватывает странное облегчение, что, может быть, его моментальная увлеченность воспринимается как социофобия.

\- Простите, - говорит Патрик, хватая Пита за руку и тряся ее немного дольше положенного. Пит, кажется, не возражает, более того, блеск в его глазах Патрик находит не сильно утешительным. Пит представляет его всем в кругу, что сбивает с толку и совсем не помогает.

\- Так откуда ты знаешь Джо? - спрашивает парень с огненно-красными волосами и маленьким ребенком, цепляющимся за его ногу — очевидно, Джерард.

\- Я работаю менеджером в книжном магазине. Джо — один из моих клиентов. Вернее, из праздношатающихся.

\- Мой папа делает комиксы! - говорит ребенок, выглядывая из-под полумаски.

\- О, да? - заинтригованно спрашивает Патрик.

\- Когда-нибудь слышал про Академию Амбрелла? - говорит Джерард, немного смущаясь.

Глаза Патрика расширяются через мгновение.

\- Не может быть. Уэй! Джерард Уэй!

Пит отходит, смеясь, и Патрик хочет думать, что он козел, но его смех слишком глупый и подкупающий, чтобы всерьез беспокоить его.

 

Патрик и Джерард болтают какое-то время, и Патрик узнает, что ребенка зовут Бэндит, что либо реально круто, либо реально глупо. Может быть, и то, и другое.

\- Пит свободен, к слову, - ни с того ни с сего говорит Джерард.

Патрик чувствует, как разгорается его лицо.

\- Аам, - давится он, глядя по сторонам в поисках отвлечения или спасения и не находя ничего.

\- Вы думаете, что мистер Вентц симпатичный, мистер Патрик? - спрашивает Бэндит.

К этому моменту Патрик не может всерьез это отрицать, так что он торжественно кивает.

\- Вы должны ему сказать, - серьезно говорит Бэндит.

\- Пойдем найдем маму, - говорит Джерард, глядя на Патрика с симпатией, прежде чем поднять Бэндит на руки и уйти.

Патрик берет другую бутылку с водой и замечает Джо, играющего в подковки с другими — Патрик думает, что одним из них может быть Энди, и он практически уверен, что Пит представил двух других как Гейба и Вики. Серьезно, Патрик заслуживает награду за свою способность запоминать имена людей на вечеринках.

\- Патрик, ты умеешь играть в подковки? - спрашивает Джо, когда Патрик подходит к ним.

\- Я правда думаю, что мне не стоит позволять швыряться тяжелыми кусками металла, - говорит Патрик.

\- Согласен, - говорит Джо. - Эй, ты знаком с этими ребятами?

\- Гейб и Вики, правильно? - спрашивает Патрик, мысленно похлопывая себя по спине, когда они оба кивают.

\- Это Спенсер, - говорит Джо, показывая на парня с бородой, и окей, может быть, Патрик не идеален. - Спенсер, это Патрик.

Спенсер одобрительно кивает ему.

\- Хочешь поиграть в крокет вместо этого? Или в корнхол?

\- Что за, мать его, корнхол? - говорит Патрик, добавляя "Простите", когда осознает ругательство.

Гейб и Вики заходятся хихиканьем.

\- О боже, ты просто _прелесть_ , - говорит Вики. Патрик отчаянно желает прекратить краснеть.

\- Кто-то сказал "корнхол"? - спрашивает Пит, возникая в поле зрения будто из какого-то карманного измерения. - О, хей, ты познакомился с Гейбом! У меня есть тату с Гейбом на ноге. Я бы показал, но мои штаны слишком обтягивающие.

Совершенно очевидно, что Пит Вентц был послан на Землю для того, чтобы сделать жизнь Патрика невыносимой.

\- Почему… почему у тебя на ноге вытатуировано лицо Гейба? - Патрик думает, что, должно быть, звучит истерично. - В смысле, не то чтобы с твоим лицом что-то не то, Гейб…

Гейб все еще смеется.

\- Это был спор. Пит никогда не отказывается от спора.

\- Это правда! - гордо говорит Пит. - Но корнхол. Это игра, где ты бросаешь маленькие мешочки в лунку. Очень просто. Вот так! - Пит подбегает к игре, берет мешочек и бросает его с такой силой, что тот отскакивает от деревянной платформы с лункой и падает на землю. - Окей, вот поэтому я играл в соккер, а не в футбол.

Патрик определенно влюблен в этого очаровательного идиота. Он позволяет себе немного расслабиться, присоединяясь к хихиканью Гейба, но его смех замирает в горле, когда Пит смотрит на него с нежностью, которую нельзя спутать с чем-то еще.

\- Думаю, церемония скоро начнется, - говорит Джо, возвращая их с небес на землю.

 

Патрик сидит в последнем ряду между Джо и Питом, надеясь, что церемония будет короткой. Его никогда не интересовала эта часть, и сложно уделять внимание, когда действующие лица ему совершенно не знакомы, а с их религией Патрик знаком только в пародийной форме.

Он бросает взгляд вниз и понимает, что Пит ерзает на месте — дергает коленями, постукивает ногами, сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Ему очень, очень хочется взять Пита за руку — не совсем для того, чтобы остановить его, а чтобы дать ему что-то, на чем можно сконцентрироваться.

\- Тебе тоже скучно? - шепчет Патрик.

\- Да, - виновато бубнит Пит.

Патрик смотрит на кольцо, которое носит на мизинце правой руки. Оно из тех, что крутятся, формируя бесконечную петлю из стальных колесиков. Он жестикулирует им в сторону Пита. Тот касается его и улыбается.

\- Вау, это круто, - говорит Пит и весь остаток церемонии проводит, играя с кольцом, пока Патрик старается сохранять спокойствие. У Пита теплые пальцы, и он приятно пахнет, и Патрик задумывается, чувствует ли Пит то же самое по отношению к нему.

До Патрика доходит, что все мигрируют к тенту со столами, только когда Пит сжимает его руку.

\- Еда, - говорит он с горящим взглядом.

\- О, точно, - отзывается Патрик, словно в трансе.

Он следует за Питом к тенту и обнаруживает, что они сидят за одним столом, вместе с Джо, всамделишным Энди и семьей Уэев, включая парня, который, должно быть, приходится Джерарду братом.

\- Майкиуэй! - пропевает Пит, обнимая парня в очках. - Майки, это Патрик, наш местный незваный гость.

Майки одобрительно кивает Патрику.

\- Я приглашен, - протестует Патрик.

\- Он — мой плюс один, - говорит Джо. - Патрик, ты знаком с Энди?

\- Полагаю, мы знакомимся сейчас, - говорит Патрик, пожимая руку Энди через весь стол. - Твоя борода определенно впечатляет больше, чем борода Спенсера, к слову.

\- Мило, - говорит Энди.

\- Я все слышал, - говорит Спенсер из-за соседнего столика. - Райан, ты не защитишь мою честь?

Райан аккуратно, чтобы не уронить свою цветочную корону, пожимает плечами.

\- Он в некотором роде прав.

\- Вот такой ты лучший друг, - фыркает Спенсер.

\- Ооо, Патрик, ты развязал войну, - дразнит Пит.

\- Я уверен, что статус кво все еще в силе, - отвечает Патрик, с широкой улыбкой глядя, как Спенсер и Райан начинают гоняться друг за другом, преследуемые Бэндит.

\- Кажется, что теперь мы можем набрать еды, - через мгновение говорит Пит. - Встанем в очередь, пока эта идея не посетила всех остальных?

\- Окей.

 

\- Ты тоже вегетарианец? - спрашивает Пит, когда они оба возвращаются за столик с веганскими бургерами.

\- Вроде того. У меня не очень хорошо получается, - признается Патрик.

\- Главное — намерение, - говорит Пит.

\- Вау, это вкусно, - говорит Патрик после первого укуса.

\- Технология веганских бургеров значительно улучшилась, - говорит Пит. - Мы больше не ограничены соей, соей и еще раз соей.

\- Соевая зелень, - шепчет Патрик, больше для себя. - Не важно. В общем, э, откуда ты знаешь всех этих людей?

\- Я владею клубом, который называется "Angels & Kings". Ты, наверное, никогда о нем не слышал. ...боже, это прозвучало так по-хипстерски.

Патрик смеется.

\- Нет, все в порядке. Я на самом деле такой затворник, каким кажусь с вида. Хотя, если подумать… я мог как-то раз видеть там Hush Sound?

\- Возможно, - улыбается Пит. - Хей, мы приглашаем Onerepublic на следующей неделе. Ты должен прийти и оценить.

Патрик начинает раздумывать, приглашает ли его Пит на свидание, но его размышления прерывает звон бокала. Это довольно стандартная свадьба с тостами, поцелуями и смущающими историями про жениха и невесту. Патрик рад, когда диджей наконец-то ставит музыку и выносят торт.

\- Я пойду поищу Джи и Бэндит, - говорит Майки. Патрик даже не заметил отсутствия Джерарда. Его партнерша, Линдси, кажется, тоже не замечает, увлеченная какой-то игрой в телефоне.

\- Время для эпичного танцевального баттла, - говорит Джо, уволакивая Энди на танцпол.

\- А _я_ пойду за тортом, - говорит Пит. - Тебе взять кусочек, Трик?

Неожиданное прозвище на мгновение выбивает Патрика из колеи.

\- Э, конечно.

В течение нескольких минут он вынужден возиться со своим кольцом. Линдси поднимает на него взгляд лишь однажды, со знающим видом ухмыляясь ему перед тем, как вернуться к своей игре.

\- Держи, приятель, - говорит Пит, ставя перед Патриком тарелку с тортом вместе с чашкой чая. - Не знаю, любишь ли ты чай, но я подумал, что так вкуснее.

\- Спасибо, - обрадованно отвечает Патрик. - Чай это здорово. Что за чай?

\- Думаю, что это какая-то смесь. На коробке было написано "Париж".

Патрик делает глоток, и он идеален — похож на Эрл Грей, но с нотками ванили, карамели и чего-то еще. Он закрывает глаза и наслаждается ароматом.

\- Ммм.

\- Вау, да, - говорит Пит, попробовав свой. - Черт, возможно, мне нужно стащить одну такую коробку.

Чай становится еще вкуснее после ложечки торта, и Патрик на небесах от удовольствия. Пит, дерзкий шельмец, ест торт _руками_ , слизывая крем с пальцев после каждого укуса. Патрик убежден, что Пит делает это специально, особенно после того, как тот улыбается ему из-за большого пальца и приподнимает бровь.

\- _Кхем_ , - говорит Джерард, вернувшись за стол с Бэндит и косясь на Пита. Пит виновато прикусывает губу, и Патрик чувствует, как горят его щеки.

\- Мистер Патрик, Вы очень красный, - говорит Бэндит.

\- Я, э, - потерянно говорит Патрик.

К счастью, ему не нужно объясняться, потому что в этот момент возвращаются Джо и Энди.

\- Чувак, ты реально поймал букет? - спрашивает Пит.

\- Йеп, - небрежно бросает Джо, выдергивая цветы из букета и вставляя их в бороду Энди.

_"Вау, и я думал, что это я гей,"_ \- думает Патрик.

В этот момент Гейб вприпрыжку подходит к их столу, широко улыбаясь.

\- Эй, парни, я заказал Time Warp1. Кто со мной?

\- Мне и так неплохо, - говорит Джо, концентрируясь на своем деле.

Патрик хочет сказать "нет" и избежать выставления себя дураком, но Пит умоляюще смотрит на него.

\- Окей, прекращай с щенячьими глазами, Пит.

\- Это значит "да"? - спрашивает Пит. Патрик неохотно кивает, и Пит победно выбрасывает кулак в воздух, двигаясь на танцпол.

Патрик не может сдержать смех, глядя, как Гейб подпевает и активно жестикулирует в такт с частью Рифф Раффа2. Он чувствует себя все менее и менее неловко по мере того, как песня продолжается, глядя, как все на танцполе двигают тазом. В конце песни, когда все падают на пол, Патрик падает рядом с Питом, оба запыхавшиеся и хихикающие. Патрику внезапно приходит мысль о том, как легко было бы перекатиться и накрыть тело Пита своим, и ему приходится заставить себя думать о не сексуальных вещах, чтобы предотвратить заинтересованные подергивания члена.

Пит поднимается первым и протягивает руку, поднимая Патрика на ноги с такой силой, что тот вынужден опереться на грудь Пита. И, по воле судьбы, в этот момент диджей включает медленную песню, из тех, что Патрик не слышал со старшей школы. Пит смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением.

\- Ты, эм, - говорит Пит, кончики его ушей краснеют. - Мы…? - он не отодвигается, а кладет руки на плечи Патрика.

_"К черту,"_ \- думает Патрик, кладя свои на талию Пита.

\- Вполне можем, - тихо говорит Патрик, наклоняя голову, чтобы скрыть свое смущение.

Они медленно и неловко двигаются по кругу, но через минуту-другую расслабляются, и Патрик сдерживает резкий выдох, когда Пит кладет голову на его плечо. Окей, Патрик может быть частенько и не замечает, когда люди проявляют симпатию, но прямо сейчас спутать значение жеста Пита очень сложно.

Когда песня заканчивается, Пит поднимает на него блестящие глаза.

\- Хочешь прогуляться?

\- Да, - выдыхает Патрик.

Они выходят на улицу и идут по подъездной дорожке к старому особняку, заглядывая в окна. К этому моменту солнце опустилось почти к самому горизонту, и сказать, есть ли кто-нибудь внутри, сложно.

\- Как думаешь, мы можем просто зайти внутрь? - спрашивает Пит.

Патрик пробует дверную ручку.

\- Заперто. Похоже, что мы упустили свой шанс на осмотр.

\- Ах, ну. Уверен, они откроются в другое время, - говорит Пит, перекатываясь с носка на пятку. - Думаю, я слышал, как кто-то говорил про овец. Должно быть, где-то здесь есть ферма.

\- Пожалуй, овцы — это самая клевая штука после старинного дома, в котором, возможно, водятся привидения, - улыбается Патрик, ведя их вокруг дома.

\- Овцы определенно самые милые домашние животные, - говорит Пит. - Ну, кроме моего пса, Хемингуэя.

\- Я не признал тебя за любителя литературы.

\- Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, - говорит Пит с налетом загадочности.

\- Я бы хотел, - говорит Патрик, удивляя себя. - Узнать тебя получше, в смысле.

Улыбка Пита растягивается за пределы его лица, в его дергающиеся руки и ритм дыхания.

\- Я пишу стихи. Иногда я читаю их на открытом микрофоне в клубе. Это как… Это не то, что я представлял своим занятием, знаешь, в плане карьеры, но я просто должен. Оно просто выплескивается из меня. Понимаешь, о чем я?

\- Да, - говорит Патрик, когда они заворачивают за дом, где двор переходит в открытое поле, ограниченное заходящим солнцем. - Я чувствую подобное о музыке.

\- Да ладно, - восхищенно говорит Пит. - Ты не просто парень из книжного магазина. На чем ты играешь?

\- На гитаре, - пожимает плечами Патрик. - Просто, знаешь, каверы. Но я понимаю, о чем ты. Хорошо иметь что-то подобное. Что-то большее, чем работа от звонка до звонка, что-то, что не дает спать по ночам, когда пальцы зудят от желания прикоснуться к струнам.

Пит смотрит на него долгое мгновение, прежде чем повернуться к полю.

\- Если бы за этой травой ухаживали, я бы скорее всего скатился вниз по этому холму.

\- Ты бы насажал пятен на свой свадебный костюм.

\- Пятна от травы показывают характер.

Патрик с нежностью трясет головой.

\- Хей, я вижу клевое дерево вон там, - говорит Пит, показывая на что-то вроде ивы, чьи ветви касаются земли. Между ними небольшой прогал с вытоптанной травой в том месте, где люди ныряют внутрь. - Я иду внутрь.

Патрик следует за Питом в древесную пещеру, благодарный за отсутствие там паутины.

\- Здесь как в сказке, - говорит Патрик, с раскрытым ртом глазея на листья, формирующие стены вокруг них.

\- Это главное место для поцелуев, - говорит Пит, показывая на ствол дерева, где множество людей вырезали свои инициалы, окруженные сердцами.

_"Это было приглашение,"_ \- говорит Патрику его мозг. Пит всего в нескольких дюймах от него, его губы немного раскрыты.

\- Да, оно довольно уединенное, - соглашается Патрик, примерзнув к месту.

Пит, похоже, понимает, делает шаг вперед и обхватывает ладонью щеку Патрика, приподнимая его голову.

\- Так вот, я тебя сейчас поцелую, если ты согласен.

Патрик кивает, его глаза закрываются, когда губы Пита касаются его губ. Пит пахнет _изумительно_ , его губы мягкие, а тихие звуки, которые он издает горлом, заставляют Патрика тут же хотеть большего. Он позволяет Питу контролировать поцелуй, лизать его нижнюю губу, пока сам он неистово цепляется за лацканы жилетки Пита.

Патрик не вполне осознает, что прижимает Пита к стволу дерева, пока не слышит приглушенный звук дискомфорта.

\- П-прости, - говорит он, отстраняясь, и это звучит довольно хрипловато.

\- Нет, нет, все в порядке, - говорит Пит, глядя на рот Патрика. - Дай я… - Пит передвигается в более удобное место и притягивает Патрика обратно к себе, сбивая с головы Патрика шляпу и зарываясь пальцами в его волосы с идеальной силой. Патрик стонет в поцелуй — он не чувствовал такой страсти… да, пожалуй, ни разу. Он чувствует от нее головокружение, а потом Пит скользит ногой между его ног и Патрик видит звезды.

Они оба возбуждены, и Патрик больше, чем что-либо, хочет опуститься на колени и отсосать Питу. Но эта древесная пещера, какой бы уединенной ни была, не самое закрытое место, и Патрику не улыбается перспектива быть пойманным с парнем, которого он знает всего несколько часов, на свадьбе мормонов.

\- Я… блять, - говорит Патрик в губы Пита, тяжело дыша. - Ты… ты чертовски горяч. Типа охренеть как. Но. Думаю, что мне нужно… - Патрик не может выдавить из себя слова, поэтому вместо них он немного машет руками.

Пит, похоже, понимает.

\- Да, окей, - они выпутываются из конечностей друг друга, тяжело дыша в общее пространство. - Мы должны, может быть, эм. Встречаться?

Патрик так широко улыбается, что чувствует это уголками глаз.

\- О да, - он оставляет менее порнографический поцелуй в уголке губ Пита и подбирает свою шляпу с земли. - Насколько сильно я выгляжу как будто только что приставал к тебе?

Пит оглядывает его с удовлетворенной улыбкой.

\- Даже если бы твои губы не были такими красными, а волосы и вещи такими растрепанными, я уверен, что количество времени, которое нас обоих не было на вечеринке, подозрительно само по себе.

\- В этом есть смысл, - говорит Патрик, выныривая через проход из-под дерева. - С другой стороны… как насчет _мормонов_?

Пит смеется, выходя за ним.

\- Кто, Даллон и Бризи? Как будто им есть до этого дело. Ты _встречал_ Брендона и Райана?

\- Райан – это который в цветочном венке?

\- Ага, а Брендон играл на гитаре. Они настолько яркие, насколько это возможно.

\- О. Клево.

Руки Патрика подрагивают по бокам. После того, как он попробовал Пита на вкус, ему просто хочется вернуться к зацеловыванию его без чувств.

\- Хей, смотри, вон те овцы, о которых я говорил, - говорит Пит, показывая на небольшую ферму внизу холма. Он не столько идет, сколько _скачет вприпрыжку_ к забору, и Патрик следует за ним.

\- Осторожно, этот забор может быть электрифицирован, - говорит Патрик, наблюдая, как Пит присаживается рядом с ним и машет овцам.

\- О, боже. Там альпака под деревом. Спорю, она охраняет овец.

\- Не могу поверить, насколько ты милый, - выпаливает Патрик, но потом осознает, что ему нечего бояться, они с Питом уже на одной волне.

\- Прости? – говорит Пит, вставая и тыкая Патрика пальцем в грудь. – Ты думаешь, что _я_ милый? Ты когда последний раз смотрелся в зеркало?

Патрик снова краснеет, но уже темнеет, так что, может, Пит не заметит.

\- Давай вернемся на вечеринку, пока они не отправили за нами шайку Скуби.

\- Ты про конкретно шайку Скуби или про ту, что из "Баффи – истребительницы вампиров"?

\- Любую, полагаю, - хихикает Патрик.

 

К тому времени, как они добираются до тента, вечеринка в полном разгаре – разношерстная смесь молодежи и стариков, скользящих по танцполу. Патрик несколько расстроен тем, что всю еду уже убрали. Пит утягивает его в какой-то нелепый танец белых парней, и Патрик просто следует. Практически все всё равно выглядят нелепо, так что смущаться нечего.

\- Извините, ребята, но это последняя песня, - говорит диджей, включая "I Wanna Dance With Somebody".

\- Что, серьезно? – говорит Патрик. – Сейчас же только 9.

\- Я думаю, что это место открыто только до этого времени, - объясняет Пит. – Не беспокойся, я устраиваю афтепати.

\- Я до сих пор так и не встретил Даллона и Бризи. Кажется немного странным.

\- Я должен вас представить! – Пит физически тащит Патрика к жениху и невесте, которые очевидно веселятся по полной. – Хей, Даллон, Бризи, это Патрик. Ему неловко из-за того, что он явился на вашу свадьбу, не зная ни одного из вас.

\- Ты не был приглашен? – спрашивает Бризи, неожиданно беспечно.

\- Я пришел с Джо, - признается Патрик. – Очень классная свадьба, между прочим. Это место такое… очаровательное.

\- Спасибо, чувак, - говорит Даллон, пожимая Патрику руку. – Теперь, когда ты знаком с Питом, я уверен, что мы будем видеть тебя часто, - он переводит взгляд между ними, склонив голову.

Патрик прикусывает губу, улыбаясь, и искоса смотрит на Пита. Даллон хлопает Пита по плечу, кивая, и возвращается в центр танцпола со своей женой.

Патрик не осознает, что Пит держит его за руку, до тех пор, пока не чувствует, как шершавая подушечка большого пальца Пита скользит по тыльной стороне его ладони. Это ощущается… правильно. Как будто они подходят друг другу. Несколько мгновений они тихо стоят, и Патрик чувствует, как по рукам бегут мурашки.

\- Я рад, что… - Патрик машет рукой между собой и Питом, - что это случилось. Что я встретил тебя.

\- Да, - говорит Пит, его дыхание немного неровное. – Я тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 – песня из фильма The Rocky Horror Picture Show  
> 2 — персонаж того же фильма


End file.
